villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Matt Beliaquva
'Matthew '"Matt" 'Bevilaqua '''is a major antagonist of the second season of ''The Sopranos. Matt is a lowly associate of the DiMeo Crime Family and live-in partner in crime of fellow mob thug Sean Gismonte. He was associated with and involved in crimes with higher ranked associate Christopher Moltisanti. Fed up with his lowly position, he attempts to kill Christopher in effort to advance in his own criminal career only to backfire horribly. He is portrayed by Lillo Brancato Jr. Biography Matthew was Sean Gismonte's live in sly accomplice and a partner in the Tony Soprano group. He worked the official card game alongside Sean. He additionally sold offers in Webistics through a stock financier worked by Christopher Moltisanti. The Webistics trick was an ordinary siphon and dump work out. They fell into hardship with Chris for taking close-by vehicles which could draw an excessive amount of consideration from the law. They likewise stumble into hardship for severely thrashing a specialist and sending him to the medical clinic for suggesting the closeout of different stocks. Matt additionally did some robbery occupations with Chris and Sean. Furio and a partner visit Matt and Sean at their loft for Tony's cut from the thefts. During Furio's visit for Tony's cut, Sean and Matt act all around amateurishly by indicating Furio their whole cut of cash from the activity covered up in a dresser. After observing the cash, Furio is incited to request 1,000 dollars from them for himself. Because of their lower status, Matt and Sean couldn't can't. Furio playfully comments that they "suck each other's roosters" in Italian. He additionally leaves without shutting the loft entryway. This, joined with past "slight" from horde bosses, uplifted the effectively present inclination to quickly climb the positions. During a gathering with Richie Aprile, they ridicule Chris' nose and furthermore learn of Richie's abhor for Chris in light of the fact that Chris hit his niece Adriana. To pick up regard from Richie and to rapidly make their imprint, Matt and Sean plan a hit on Chris. Matt and Sean endeavored a drive-by hit on Chris which came about in Chris shooting Sean to death in self-preservation. Chris was genuinely injured in the assault and hurried to the emergency clinic. Matt fled from the scene and went to Richie to disclose to him that the hit was accomplished for him act of goodwill some help. Richie rejected in light of the fact that he knew Tony would murder anybody associated with the assault. Richie pursues Matt away with a slugging stick, considering him a pochie. Matt at that point remains in isolation. In the end, Pussy takes in of Matt's whereabouts from a young person subsequent to inferring that whoever discloses to them where he is stowing away will get "focuses" from the Soprano team. Pussy additionally winds up paying the young person $20. Pussy and Tony hauled a beaten Matt to a bolted refreshment shack and in the wake of grilling him to ensure that he and Sean were following up on their own, and not for another person, shot him on numerous occasions in the chest, stomach and head. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Addicts Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Con Artists